Something Wrong
by Soccer-Chick-7
Summary: When Raven meets a boy at the mall that she likes, she invites him to the Tower. When the team meets him, Beast Boy finds something strange about him. Not very good summary, but the story will be better. RobxStar and BBxRaexOC
1. Chapter 1

Well here is my first story. So here is the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. So here is the story. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven set quietly on the couch that resided in the OPS Room. In her hands was her newest book that she has bought at the local book store. At the other end of the couch was Beast Boy and Cyborg. Both were entranced by their racing game that they found under Beast Boy's bed.

In the kitchen was Terra and Starfire. They were talking about going to the mall later today while eating breakfast. Robin, who had just entered the room, went into the kitchen to get the paper. It was a usual day in the tower.

Raven looked up to see Beast Boy, who was now in Cyborg's face telling him he was cheating.

"I did not!" Cyborg yelled, now standing.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Knock it off you two!" Robin barked, walking toward the duo.

"Stay out of this, Robin!" Beast Boy yelled at the leader. Now the three boys were in a heated battle of yelling. Raven shook her head at them. She felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Terra and Stafire.

"What?" She said.

"Well, we wanted to know if you would like to go to the mall with us?" Terra asked. Even if Raven and Terra had their differences, that didn't mean they couldn't go out to the mall together. Raven was about to answer no when she heard the group behind her.

"Sure." she muttered. She put her book on the table and got up.

"Okay then, let's go!" Starfire said with a grin on her face. Raven followed the two girls out the door and to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At The Mall

As the trio entered the mall, all eyes were on them, but they kept walking.

"Come on, let's go to Victoria Secret." Terra said. Starfire and Terra started for the door, but stopped when Raven didn't move.

"Come on Raven." Terra said.

"I think I'll go to a different store." She said. Terra looked at her along with Starfire.

"Why not?" Starfire asked.

"I just don't like that type of clothing. I feel like Barbie in that stuff." She said while shuddering at the thought of wearing that stuff. Terra shrugged and said,

"Well okay then. Where will you be?" She asked.

"Hot topic." Raven answered simply and left. Terra and Starfire watched her walk down the mall and went into Victoria Secret.

Raven watched the passing people as she made her way to the other side of the mall. She gave a slight smile as she reached Hot Topic. She entered the store and was greeted to the workers there. They knew her quite well since she shopped there quite frequently. She gave a small wave to them and went toward the back of the store. She reached her hands from her cape and picked up a shoe.

"Nice shoe." Came a voice from next to her. She looked over to her side to see a boy. He had dark brown hair with black in it and ended in his eye; He had dark brown eyes that seemed black, a tight shirt with black and white squares on it, a pair of black jeans, and plaid vans.

"Uh, yeah." She muttered.

"The names Zack." He said.

"Raven." She said.

"So you're with those Teen Titans?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said.

"Cool." He said. She shrugged.

"Want to get some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said. She laid the shoe down and walked out of the shop with Zack.

They kept walking till they reached to café. He pulled her chair out for her and then set down.

"Thanks." She muttered. Before he could answer, the waitress came to take their orders.

"What will you have?" The waitress asked.

"Green Tea." Raven said.

"Same here." Zack said.

"Oh hey Zack!" The waitress exclaimed. The waitress had black hair with red tips and blue eyes, and had the simple white waitress dress.

"Oh hey Sam." He said standing up. She gave him a small hug. Raven watched him and felt a sudden rage of jealousy well up in her when the girl hugged him. She closed her eyes to calm herself down. She opened her eyes to see them looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"Just fine." Raven said. Sam and Zack looked at each other and decided to leave the problem alone.

"Well I'll be back with your orders." Sam said and left. Zack set down and looked at her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked reaching his hand to hers.

She didn't move and let him hold her hand. She gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Never seen you smile. It makes you more beautiful." He said taking his other hand and pushes back a piece of hair from her face. Sam came back and looked at the two. A scowl made its way to her face. She put the drinks down on the table before anything else happened.

"Here you go." She said. She walked past Raven, purposely hitting her in the shoulder. Raven glared at the girl and covered Sam's tray black and made it spill on her. Sam screamed and made everyone look.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Raven said. Zack nodded and got up and left with her.

As they were walking down the mall, Terra and Starfire stopped them.

"Are you ready to go Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded and turned toward Zack.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Of course you will. I'll be where you are, okay?" He said. She nodded and gave him a small hug and the girls left.

"So who was that?" Terra asked. Raven looked at the others.

"Just a friend." She said and they left the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, there is my first chapter. Trust me; it will get better the farther in the story. I promise. So, please review and thanks you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all who reviewed on my first chapter. Well here is my second chapter and I hope you like it. Here is this Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Well here is the second chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

"Come on, let's get out of here." Raven said. Zack nodded and got up and left with her.

As they were walking down the mall, Terra and Starfire stopped them.

"Are you ready to go Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded and turned toward Zack.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Of course you will. I'll be where you are, okay?" He said. She nodded and gave him a small hug and the girls left.

"So who was that?" Terra asked. Raven looked at the others.

"Just a friend." She said and they left the mall.

Recap Done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the girls returned to the tower, they found the boys playing their video game. Raven walked over to the couch and resumed reading her book. As soon as she began, Beast Boy was already in her face talking to her. Raven laid her book down and made a black strip of magic to go over his mouth. He pulled and pulled to get rid of it, but he had no luck. Raven made it disappear and Beast Boy stumbled to the ground. The other two began to laugh as Raven picked herself up and went to her room. The boys watched her walk away without saying a thing.

Raven entered her room and set down on her bed and began to read it again. When she got to the second paragraph, a knock came from her door. She floated from her bed to the door and cracked it slightly. She saw Beast Boy at the door.

"What?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He murmured while rubbing the back of his head. She narrowed her eyebrows and let her door slide open enough for him to enter. He walked in and looked around the room. A bookshelf could be found next to the door with a small chair next to it. On the right side of the room was her bed and a table with an alarm clock on it. On the left side was a desk with a computer and a light stand next to it.

"Interesting." Beast Boy muttered. Raven set on her bed and looked at him.

"Now, what do you want?" She asked. He sat on the bed and said,

"Well, I wanted to say sorry.' He said.

"For what?" She asked again.

"You know, for making you mad all the time." He said looking at the other side of the room instead of her. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her saw a small smile on her face.

"Don't be. We know you have the attention expand of a child, so you have to have fun." She said. He shook his head and laughed.

"Thanks for understanding." He said. She nodded and took a glance at her clock.

"Well, I'm going out for coffee. So I'll see you later." She said and they both left her room.

As they entered the room, Beast Boy took his seat on the couch and Raven left through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the coffee shop

Raven entered the coffee shop and set at her usual table and waited for a person to take her order. She turned to look at the stage to see who was reading. And to her surprise, it was Zack.

"Zack." She whispered. She listened carefully to his sweet voice read his poem.

"_The way your eyes sparkle in the dark_

_The way your hair flows in the wind_

_The way you look at me and expose me_

_The way you say I love you to me_

_The way you look away and tell me it's not right_

_They way you push me away from you_

_The way you say I can't be with you_

_The way you let me hold you when you cry_

_Makes me love you even more"_

As he finished, many snaps could be heard and he exited from the stage. He walked around till he spotted Raven at her table. He walked over and set next to her. Raven felt a presence next to her and she turned to look at who it was. She saw Zack and said,

"I liked your poem." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hi can I take your orders?" Came a voice from behind. They turned to see Sam. Her hair had been cut shorter than last time.

"Um, Sam. What happened to your hair?" Zack asked.

"Well after I fell, I got gum from a tray in my hair and I had to have my hair cut." She growled staring at Raven. Raven gave her the same look back.

"What are you looking at? I didn't do anything. Just give me an Herbal Tea." Raven said with a smirk. Sam glared at Raven turned her attention back to Zack.

"What do you want, Zack?" She asked sweetly.

"The same as Raven." He said. She rolled her eyes and went back to the counter.

'What's her problem?" Raven asked. He shrugged his shoulder and said,

"We used to date, and then I broke up with her. Now, she hates every girl that hangs out with me." He said. Raven rolled her eyes slightly.

"Most girls are like that." She said, shrugging her shoulder. He laughed and said,

"Yeah, I guess they are, but you seem different." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head, searching for the right words.

"Well, you are the most down the Earth girl I have ever met. You seem really nice. You make me feel happier when I'm around you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. They both leaned across the table, getting closer and closer. They closed their eyes as they got closer, but before they could close in the gap, Sam came and broke them apart. They both pulled back, blushing. Suddenly, the glasses on Sam's tray glowed black and exploded all over them. Raven wiped away the tea from her face and looked at the two of them. She saw Zack laughing while Sam was as angry as a cat getting wet. She finally let out a scream, attracting everyone's attention.

"You! You witch! Look what you did!" She yelled. Eyeliner was dripping down her face and her hair was tossed everywhere. Raven felt a ping of pain shoot threw her. She hated it when people called her that. She's just different.

"Excuse me! Now listen here bitch. If you don't want what's left of your hair, you better shut your mouth!" Raven yelled back, now standing up. Sam and Raven glared at each other for a long time till Zack broke them up. Zack pulled Raven out of the coffee shop before it got bad.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked. Raven turned from him.

"Yeah. I just don't get why people have to call me a witch and all that stuff. I'm just different. Can't anyone like me for that?" She asked herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zack with a smile.

"I do. I like you just for the way you are." He said. She gave a small smile. Zack smiled back and inched forward to her. Raven leaned closer to him. Zack closed the gap and both met in a sweet kiss. Zack held her close as they kissed. They ended their kiss when they needed to breathe.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'd like that." She said. They both walked down the street toward the tower, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and all. Well here is my third chapter and I hope you like it. Well here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and most likely I never will. Well here is the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

"I do. I like you just for the way you are." He said. She gave a small smile. Zack smiled back and inched forward to her. Raven leaned closer to him. Zack closed the gap and both met in a sweet kiss. Zack held her close as they kissed. They ended their kiss when they needed to breathe.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'd like that." She said. They both walked down the street toward the tower, hand in hand.

Recap Done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Zack walked over the bridge to get to the tower.

"Wow! Nice place." Zack said looking over the tower. She shrugged and pulled him toward the front door. When they reached the door, Raven opened up and stepped into the tower.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Zack muttered, trying to keep up with Raven.

"Movie night." She replied dryly. He nodded and kept following her till they reached a room with a flickering light. They peaked in to see five people casually sitting on the couch. They walked toward the back of the couch to see if they would notice the duo. As they closer, they realized what the group was watching. Wrong Turn.

"It's not real! It's not real!" Beast Boy kept shouting and turned around to make sure nothing was behind him. When he saw two figures in the dark he let out a loud yelp. The group turned to see the figures.

"Ahh." Starfire yelled and held on to Robin's arm. Beast Boy had a pillow over his head. Cyborg was on the ground rocking back and fourth. Terra was holding her head. Raven rolled her eyes at the group and flicked the lights on to show it was just Raven and Zack. Starfire and Robin were the first to notice who it was, but Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra kept screaming. Raven finally had enough and put black tape across their mouths.

"This is Zack." She said motioning to Zack. Starfire flew from her seat and Robin to Zack.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand and then giving him a hug. He motioned his arms at Raven for help. She shrugged and walked toward them.

"Hey Star, how about you let go of Zack?" She asked. Starfire nodded and released him. He chuckled and dusted off his pants. Robin stepped forward and extended his arm to him.

"The names Robin." He said with a smile. Zack shook his hand and gave a smile back. He looked at the other three. Raven looked at them as well and released the black strip from Cyborg first. Cyborg stepped forward and shook his hand and said,

"Hey man, what's up?" Zack shrugged and replied,

"Nothing much." Cyborg nodded and Terra came up, batting her eyelashes.

"Well hi there." She said. His eyes were slightly widened.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He whispered to her. She laughed and said,

"I know. I just wanted to see what you would say." He smirked and gave a laugh. Beast Boy rolled right up after Terra.

"Hey dude! I have never met any of the boys that Raven has brought home." He said. Raven gave him a look that kills. Lucky for Beast Boy, looks can't kill, but with Raven doing it, it might just happen. Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh and backed away toward Cyborg.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." Zack said. They all nodded.

"Do, you want to watch some movies with us?" Raven asked. Zack stood silent for a moment and said,

"Can't. Got to get back to the orphanage." They all nodded and watched him walk out the door. Raven thought for a moment,

"_Wow, I never knew he lived in the orphanage. I feel so sorry for him. I have to do something to cheer him up tomorrow." _ After that though, Raven rushed out of the room to her room. The other stood in silent and after a while they decided to watch television. Beast Boy set at the other end of the couch just thinking.(Surprising, I know.)_ "I thought I knew that guy. He's used to be my worst enemy at the orphanage when I stayed there. He used to bully me all the time with his powers. I have to stop Raven from seeing him again because I know what he's going to do with her after he is dating her." _Beast Boy sprung from his chair and raced to his room to make a plan.

"Don't you guys think there is something up with those two?" Terra said. The others looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Something is up with both of them." Cyborg said. Robin nodded along with Starfire.

"I agree with you. I say we should find out what is wrong with them." Robin muttered.

"How about Terra and I go see about Raven and Robin and Cyborg go see about Beast Boy?" Starfire suggested. The others nodded and took off for their designated places.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Starfire and Terra

The duo ended up at Raven's door after walking from the OPS Room. Starfire knocked on the door and heard a mumbled reply.

"Yes, friend Raven? It is Terra and Starfire." Starfire said through the door. They heard footsteps coming from the room and the door sliding open.

"What?" Raven asked.

"We need to talk to you." Terra said and Raven let them. They disappeared into the darkness of Raven room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Cyborg and Robin

The two stood in front of Beast Boy's room talking. After a while, Robin finally knocked on the door. Beast Boy stumbled to the door and let it slide open.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Man, we have to talk to you." Cyborg blurted out. Beast Boy shrugged and let them in. The two disappeared into Beast Boy's cluttered room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review and thank you!


End file.
